Cable/Quotes
Quotes General *boss "Don't make me waste time on you again." *boss "Future's better off without you." *boss "History just changed for the better." *boss "I don't quit 'till the job is done." *boss "I love it when the plan comes together." *boss "Mission accomplished." *boss "We won a battle but not a war." *boss "You just failed to assess the threat." *item "The more supplies, the better!" *item "With this we survive another day." *full "Who needs all this junk?" *full "You know I don't have that many pouches." *new powers "Can't ever have enough tricks." *new powers "They won't be expecting that!" *up "Another history lesson complete." *up "Future just keeps getting closer and closer." *up "Let's not break our arms patting ourselves on the back." *up "Yeah, gold star for me." *health "It ain't supposed to end like this!" *of spirit "I've got nothing left." *of spirit "No time for fancy stuff!" *summoned "Finally, someone called for a soldier!" *summoned "Time to clean up this mess." *summoned "Good thing I'm stocked up on ammunition." *summoned "Their bark is nothing compared to my bite!" Story *[[Juggernaut]] "Strong body, weak mind." *[[Magneto]] "So much power wasted on a meaningless cause." *[[Blob]] "I've got just the firepower to pierce that blubber." *[[Juggernaut]] "Believe this, Juggernaut, I will stop you." *[[Kingpin]] "You're not untouchable to me, Kingpin." *[[M.O.D.O.K.]] "M.O.D.O.K., time to render you obsolete." *[[Purification Crusade]] "I had a hunch these Purifiers got help from somebody." *[[Stryker Under Siege]] "So Stryker was working with Sinister? Didn't see that coming." *[[Tablet of Life and Time]] "Messing with me was The Hood's first mistake." *[[The Tablet Chase]] "Working inside the law is a real burden." *Blood Rose "Too many civilians. I better keep moving and find that tablet." *Dinosaur Jungle "The heat'll sap your strength if you let it. Don't." *Kingpin's Collection "That's exactly what I'd put a magic tablet inside." *Landing Pad "You think S.H.I.E.L.D. would have learned their lesson about keeping all the supervillians in one place." *Maggia Hideout "Fight the cold by finding the enemy." *[[Mandarin]'s Throne Room] "I don't care much for tyrants, no matter when they are from." *Old Sewage Plant "No complaining, stay focused." *[[S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier]] "For my standards this is a bit primitive." *Eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Ninjas AND Hydra? This should be interesting." *[[Purification Crusade]] "If I don't stop these Purifiers, the future doesn't stand a chance." *[[Smash HYDRA!]] "Good, I've been waiting for a real fight!" *[[The Kingpin Falls]] "Okay, Kingpin, now you're mine." Character Specific * "Your truth and justice won't keep us alive through tomorrow, Captain." * "Colossus, I might use someone bullet-proof on a front line." * "For this to work, I need you to trust me, Scott." * "Scott, the future's about survival. Let me show you what I've learned." * "Keep these cards where I can see them, Remy." * "'Spirit of Vengeance', huh? I can get behind that." * "You sure bring arrows to the gunfight, Hawkeye." * "Anticipate heavy resistance out there, Jean. Care to change their minds?" * "Kurt, how could you be so positive in a time like this" * "At ease, soldier. Plenty of time to fight." * "They say war is hell. We know that's an understatement." * "Keep joking, wall-crawler, somebody's gotta draw enemy fire." * "Good to work with someone who knows what has to be done." * "The enemy won't show mercy, Logan, strike them right back." Battle *"Bullseye!" *"Damn straight." *"I'm fast." *"I'm not playing around here!" *"Impressive detonation." *"Just like I planned it." *"Just warming up!" *"Keep moving, old man." *"More where that come from!" *"Music to my ears!" *"Nicely fried." *"Nice try." *"No challenge." *"Not over yet." *"Not worth my time." *"Outstanding!" *"Pick your targets and take'em down!" *"Plan's coming together." *"Problem solved!" *"Right on target." *"So easy." *"Target down!" *"Target neutralized." *"That's for wasting my time." *"That's how you do it." *"Threat removed!" *"Waste of resources." *"You're going down!" *"You wanna see me do that again?" Property Damage *"Acceptable losses." *"Guess that was fragile." *"Just clearing the battlefield." *"Oops!" *"That's... collateral damage." *"War is messy." Waiting *"I can gather intel later. Time to move!" *"I don't have time for this!" *"The future won't wait forever!" Heroes Roster Category:Cable Category:Quotes